Toolshed
Toolshed is the heroic alter-égo of Stan Marsh in South Park portrayed by Trey Parker. He is of course allied with coon and friends since they begin to play superhero for their own movie franchises, he always accompany Coon and the others to fight crimes in South Park, of course he see Mysterion died multiple time, but they always find him alive before he continue to died by suicide or else. Of course he reappear again after Iron Maiden quit the team, but him and the others were still fighting crimes around the city, he also fight against Mark Zuckerberg with the others, after they chase him in all the time every time the escape, they finally defeated him and return to the base after saving the citizens, but unfortunately because of disagreement from the others for the franchise they split up and doesn't play it anymore. Until the game South park: The Fractured But Whole, where he send a text to Coon and friend to tell The New Kid that he will help him, same if he know The New Kid is in the wrong franchise. Human Kite then take advantage of Toolshed offer after beating The Freedom Pals, because Human Kite said Toolshed was about to give a service to The New Kid, so, they trick Toolshed to help The New Kid to lead them to Chaos lab, that's exacly what he does and they defeat Chaos and arrested him, of course Chaos take the side of Coon and help them trick The Freedom Pals to believe The New kid switch side. Of course they go to the police station, when they finally get inside and go after Scrambles and Harrison Yates, they had to fight the Shub-Niggurath an outer god who only eat african American people after defeated the police chief, Doctor Timothy arrive and tell his colleagues that they are being trick, Toolshed said that they deserve the reward more then Coon and friends, of course he also learn Doctor timothy wanted to help the two teams to get back to have a franchise that he working on, all agree to go find the reward for Scrambles to finally make their franchise for Freedom Pals movies, unfortunately the scheme of Timmy is detroyed the next day much to everyone shock. They discover that Cartman kidnapped The New Kid parents, Cartman tried to tell it was all Mitch fault unfortunately no one is buying his innocence, has he get captured and tortured, of course Cartman told them that The New Kid parents are in Mephesto house, wich they go for the night visit, when they fight enemies in there and finally left Mephesto lab, The New Kid make them go weeks after Cartman is mayor, then with the help of Morgan Freeman who tried to help them go to inauguration time that failed they are all teleported on Christmas and Mitch still mayor they fight The Christmas Critters with the help of Santa Claus, they get The New Kid a abortion to repair his ass, they are then teleported in the time where they play Stick of truth, where they fight their past self then confront Eric. They also look for The New Kid and Cartman then Mitch appear on Kyle hand, they beat both Mitch and go stop Cartman to became mayor, of course the player assume after their mission is over everyone return to their home. Category:Male Category:South Park Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Animal Kindness Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Honorable Category:Selfless